Cero
by SuunFreckles
Summary: Maddy sabe que empezar de nuevo será difícil. Sólo espera que las sonrisas de Mark y sus palabras de aliento le ayuden a hacer la aventura más placentera. Fic ambientado en la colonia, ligero y especial para shippers del Maddy/Mark.


¡Hola!

Aquí Suun, subiendo su primer fic de un fandom que no es el de Harry Potter.

Descubrí que no hay ninguna historia sobre Terra Nova, la nueva serie de Fox, en español y yo ya había escrito uno, así que decidí subirlo. No sé cuántos lectores de habla hispana que vean la serie habrá en FanFiction, pero si alguno de ustedes deseaba leer un Maddy/Mark, aquí hay uno (:

Si no ven la serie... sólo puedo recomendarles fervientemente que no se la pierdan. Tiene un mensaje muy interesante, es genial.

Me despido,

Saludos, una cereza verde esmeralda y un abrazo de Josh,

**_Suun._**

**_Disclaimer: _**Terra Nova no me pertenece, sólo soy dueña de mi amor por la serie.

* * *

><p><strong>Cero<strong>

Empezar de nuevo. No sabes verdaderamente cómo se siente empezar de nuevo hasta que realmente debes hacerlo. Maddy Shannon contaba con que no fuera tan difícil.

Oh, pero sí lo era. Dejar atrás todo lo que conocía, incluso personas a las que quería… sí, había sido un viaje complicado. Pero ella agradecía, desde lo más profundo de su corazón, haber podido llegar los cinco a salvo. Con dos polizones incluidos, su futuro en Terra Nova había sido incierto. Afortunadamente, todo había salido bien. Eran ahora responsables —tanto ella como Josh, Zoe y sus padres— de ayudar con la germinación de una nueva civilización.

Maddy sabía que aquello era importante, claro que sí. Pero le estaba costando muchísimo concentrarse en Orientación, con Mark Reynolds detrás suyo, ayudándole a cortar madera. Aquello sí era arduo. Ignorar el tacto de su mano sobre su piel, mientras le enseñaba a sujetar una daga metálica, era tarea imposible.

Lanzó una mirada de soslayo al soldado y se encontró con sus increíbles ojos verdes clavados en ella. ¿Verde? Ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, no estaba segura de su color con exactitud. ¿Gris con algunos matices de un tono hierba? ¿Azul gélido, quizás?

—¿Sucede algo, señorita Shannon? —le escuchó susurrar, quedamente. Ambos eran conscientes de que ella se había quedado contemplándole, sin decir una palabra.

Maddy pudo sentir como la sangre acudía a sus mejillas. Oh, odiaba ruborizarse con tanta facilidad. Cualquiera podía notar lo nerviosa que le ponía estar cerca de aquel muchacho y era evidente que él se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Yo… yo… no, todo está bien… —murmuró, rogando que el soldado no le hiciera más preguntas.

Él esbozó una media sonrisa. Maddy creyó que el aire huía de sus pulmones al ver su expresión. Era… abrumador. Parpadeó un par de veces para despejarse y sus nervios se aplacaron cuando la teniente Washington dio por finalizado el ejercicio, obligándoles a ambos a ponerse de pie, a una distancia prudencial.

Luego de un rato, la clase estaba llegando a su fin. La muchacha tuvo que reprimir un suspiro de alivio; jamás le había gustado un chico de la forma en que él le gustaba, así que no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar cuando estaba en su presencia. Además, Mark era mayor y ella temía parecer muy infantil ante él… En resumen, estaba totalmente desconcentrada y no sabía con exactitud qué hacer. Y Maddy Shannon no podía soportar ese tipo de incertidumbre. Era como caminar hacia un acantilado con los ojos vendados.

Así que, con toda la celeridad que le fue posible, tomó la mano de Zoe y se dio media vuelta, con el objetivo de dirigirse a su hogar. No había dado siquiera dos pasos cuando oyó a alguien llamándole, lo que logró paralizarla y hacer que su corazón aumentara el ritmo de sus latidos al máximo.

—¡Maddy! —Reynolds repitió su nombre, sus pasos se oían cada vez más cerca.

La muchacha apretó la mano de Zoe entre sus dedos, buscando calmarse, y su hermana le lanzó una mirada ofendida.

—Lo siento —musitó.

—Maddy… —el soldado les había alcanzado.

—¿Sí? —contestó ella, debatiéndose entre la vergüenza y la expectación.

—Me preguntaba… —hizo una pausa y lanzó una mirada rápida a Zoe, como si dudara hablar con la niña presente, pero luego continuó:— Me preguntaba si querrías que las acompañe esta tarde… Ya sabes, tu padre debe salir con Taylor y tu madre seguramente estará ocupada en la Enfermería.

—Eso… —la joven intentó ignorar el palpitante sentimiento de júbilo que le invadió al oír su ofrecimiento— Eso estaría bien —respondió, consciente de la mirada sagaz de su hermana pequeña, clavada en ella.

Él asintió y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—De acuerdo. Las veré entonces —dijo y, después de hacer una mínima reverencia a modo de saludo, se alejó para reunirse con la teniente Washington.

* * *

><p>Bueno, se sentía extraño. Esa ansiedad alegre instalada en su vientre, esa necesidad imperativa de mirar hacia la puerta a cada instante no era algo… natural en ella. Sí, sabía a qué se debía. En parte, porque su padre se hallaba fuera del perímetro expuesto a los peligros de la jungla y, por otro lado, porque Mark iba a visitarla.<p>

Si alguien, además de Zoe, la hubiese visto correr a abrir cuando llamaron a la puerta, hubiera notado que lo que alteraba a Maddy no era únicamente la preocupación por su padre. No, él era un hombre fuerte y, además, estaba con el comandante Taylor. Nada malo iba a suceder. El verdadero motivo de su estado de nerviosismo se encontraba justo al otro lado de la hoja de madera.

Su expresión, al verlo allí parado, hubiera sido digna de retratar. ¿Era justo que le flaquearan así las piernas cuando veía sus ojos y oía su voz? ¿Tenía que ser tan respetuoso y gentil?

—¡Mark! —le saludó, intentando controlar su cuerpo. Ya era ridículo que hubiese abierto la puerta en tiempo récord… ¿acaso quería seguir comportándose como una desquiciada?— Pasa, por favor.

Al ver su sonrisa, creyó que toda su compostura se evaporaba en el aire. Cerró la puerta y, por unos segundos, descansó su espalda contra ella. Tenía que calmarse.

—Gracias, Maddy —ambos ingresaron al comedor. Él saludó a Zoe y ella le respondió con un abrazo efusivo. La pequeña no reparaba en ocultar su cariño.

—¿Quieres… sentarte? —le ofreció. El muchacho asintió y le siguió hasta el sofá— Ven, Zoe —dijo, dirigiéndose a su hermana. Maddy frunció el ceño, sorprendida, cuando la niña negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué sucede?

—Voy a dormir —musitó, con su vocecita alegre cargada de picardía. Parecía entender algo que ellos aún no habían comprendido. Luego miró a ambos chicos y, con una risita traviesa, se escabulló hacia su habitación, dejándoles a solas.

—Bueno, creo que tiene sentido que esté cansada… la teniente Washington les está haciendo trabajar duro en Orientación —comentó él.

—Oh, sí, pero lo llevamos bastante bien. Es entretenido. Aún debemos acostumbrarnos a este entorno, nuestros cuerpos todavía no se han adecuado del todo a los cambios —finalmente, empezaba a tranquilizarse y la perspectiva de arruinarlo todo no parecía tan inminente.

Él sonrió, pero rápidamente cambió su gesto a uno solemne y le vio directamente a los ojos.

—¿Lo extrañas? —susurró, enigmáticamente. Pero ella sabía a qué se refería. El mundo en 2149. Conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—No —se sinceró, sin evadir su mirada—. No extraño el aire contaminado, ni el cielo oscurecido por gases tóxicos. Pero… —se detuvo, no quería molestarle contándole sus problemas y conflictos interiores. ¿Por qué querría él oír eso?

—Maddy… —Mark se había acercado unos centímetros y había depositado la mano derecha sobre su rodilla. Ella intentó ignorar el alivio que le inundó cuando él le tocó, haciéndole sentir, con sólo un roce, contenida y protegida— Puedes decírmelo.

—Tengo miedo —confesó, luego de decidir que valía la pena. ¿Acaso no iba a contarle su verdad a quien le había hecho sentir bienvenida en Terra Nova como alguien más que un miembro de la nueva generación? Se había interesado en ella, en Maddy Shannon… y aquello significaba muchísimo, así que... ¿qué más daba?—. Me asusta comenzar de nuevo. Es una oportunidad única… pero temo no hacerlo bien.

El muchacho le miró en silencio por unos instantes y luego, aproximándose un poco más, tomó su mano y susurró:

—Es difícil empezar de cero, Maddy. Pero sí puedes hacerlo. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó:— No estás sola.

¿Qué implicaba aquello? No estaba segura; la única certeza que tenía era que sus palabras eran capaces de apaciguar el miedo que se escondía en su corazón.

La joven no supo quién acortó la distancia primero, pero sí tuvo en claro que estaban aún más cerca que antes. También fue consciente de cómo la mano de Mark subió por su brazo, cómo llegó a su rostro y lo acarició con ternura. Cuando sintió su aliento caer sobre sus labios, una extraña sensación de vértigo se instaló en su interior.

—¿Maddy? ¿Zoe? —la voz de Josh desde el otro lado de la puerta los detuvo en seco, su boca a apenas milímetros de la de él.

Se separaron lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse, y Mark esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Maddy descubrió que él tenía razón. Ella podía hacerlo. La aventura parecía prometedora y en el futuro había esperanza. Ah, y si Mark Reynolds le seguía sonriendo como lo hacía en ese momento, empezar de cero no sería tan difícil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Bueno, ahí lo tienen. Fic de Terra Nova, en español. No les puedo explicar cómo super shippeo el Maddy/Mark, me fascina. Espero que haya sido de su agrado. A las lectoras que no ven la serie, reitero mi recomendación: la serie es genial. Producida por Steven Spielberg y con un elenco increíble. Sí, es digna de ver. En fin, eso es todo.

Con cariño,

Suun.


End file.
